


Do Your Best For Mommy.

by Blackstar3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Mommy Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Thighs, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstar3/pseuds/Blackstar3





	Do Your Best For Mommy.

There Rosa was, pinned against the wall by her sexy friend Hilda while they kissed. Rosa too weak to fight back even if she wanted to. Both their cocks getting harder and harder as their tongues caressed each other. Rosa could feel her's poking out from her black stockings and yellow short skirt. Hilda pushed her breast against Rosa, smugly letting Rosa know the size difference between them. Hilda broke the kiss, a single string of saliva connecting the two. Hilda put her hand in Rosa's hair "Open your mouth. Open your mouth for mommy" Hilda demanded, Rosa nodded her head and opened her mouth. "Good girl~" Hilda says as she let's a string of spit drool into the smaller girl's mouth. Rosa moaned, pleased with her mommy's actions. Rosa swallowed it, savoring the taste in her throat. "Mhmm, mommy tastes so good~" Rosa complimented. Hilda went in for another kissing, shoving her tongue in the girl's mouth, her tongue thrashing inside.

Rosa grabbed 'mommy's black vest, heavy panting leaving her lips. Hilda reached down and felt at her erection, moving her hand up and down the bulging area of the stocking. Hilda went over to Rosa's ear, her mouth practically on her left ear "How about me take this into my room... you'll do that for mommy won't you?" Hilda asked, Rosa nodded furiously, wanting to do whatever it takes to please her. Hilda grabbed Rosa by the arm as they walked to her room. Rosa took the opportunity to suck on Hilda's fingers as she unlocks the door. "Mhmm ..heh heh. Be patient" Hilda said, enjoying Rosa's worship of her. Hilda finally opened the door and pulled Rosa inside, who tumbled to the floor.

A locking sound could be heard from the door. 

Hilda commanded Rosa to open her mouth again, globs of spit filling her cheeks the process. Hilda pulled down her Jean shorts, no panties underneath, revealing nothing but her fat thick ass. "Mommy, you're butt looks amazing" Rosa said, on her hands and knees. Hilda stroked her cock as she presented her ass to the wide eyes girl on the floor "Make mommy happy, ok?" Hilda said with a smirk. "Y-YES! YES, MOMMY!" Rosa screamed before shoving her entire face into Hilda's ass, tongue sticking out and slobbering and licking every last part. "MHMM!! YES! GOOD GIRL~ You're doing such a good job!! Ahh~" Hilda said, complimenting Rosa's tongue work. Rosa kicked her shoes off as she ate her mommy out, doing her best to give Hilda the time of her life.

Hilda shook her ass as Rosa kept licking, covering her ass in her saliva. Rosa took a few seconds to breathe "Mommy~ You taste amazing mommy, you don't have to stand mommy, sit down" Rosa asked as she laid her back down on the floor. Hilda fell right on Rosa's face, as she proceeded to face fuck her with her ass. Rosa got more fanatic with her assault. Groans and moans muffled out from under Hilda's booty. Hilda ripped Rosa's pantyhose open and revealing her dick. "Y-You're so hard for mommy, Rosa. Is this how hard mommy gets you? Mhmm~" Hilda stopped talking as she sucked Rosa off while she ate her ass. "A-AHHHH! YES!! YOU MAKE ME SO HARD, MOMMY!!" Rosa wrapped her legs around Hilda's head as her cock was being sucked. 

Rosa pushed Hilda's asshole closer as she bit and licked, feeling herself coming close to cumming. Rosa could Hilda's cock on her breast, the huge dick getting harder with each stroke of her tongue. "Nghh-!! You're tongue feels amazing! Nghh~ I'm gonna cum~ that's what you wanted, right? To make mommy cum?" Hilda started rocking her ass back and forth, unable to contain herself. "AH! YES! I WANT TO MAKE MOMMY CUM ALL OVER! PLEASE CUM WITH ME, MOMMY HILDA!!" Hilda yelled at as she started licking more wildly. "GOOD GIRL!! GOOD GIRL!! MAKE MOMMY PROUD!! AAAAAAA!!" Hilda orgasmed as she finally ejaculated, hot jizz pouring into Rosa's shirt. Rosa climaxed at the same time, cum spraying Hilda's face and neck. Hilda closed her eyes, letting the cum coat her

Hilda got up from Rosa"s face, both girls still hard as rocks. Hilda sat down next to the sprawled out Pokemon trainer on the floor. Rosa stood herself up on her knees. Rosa crawled over to Hilda, and licked the cum off her face. "That's right...clean mommy up~" Hilda closed her eyes as Rosa kicked all over her face, neck, breast, thighs, making sure she got up her mess like a good little girl should. Hilda placed an index finger under Rosa's chin and pushed her head up slightly, Rosa stared directly into her eyes, giving Hilda her undivided attention. "You did a very good job, Rosa. I'll give you a nice reward. Turn around and show me that perfect ass of yours." Hilda smirk, not quite done with fucking her younger friend. Rosa immediately turn her ass to face Hilda. The older trainer pulled down Rosa's ripped pantyhose and skirt. Hilda stuffed get fat cock inside Rosa's tight ass, Rosa whimpered as she bit her bottom lip. Hilda went to town as she pounded the smaller girl's ass, Rosa's butt cheeks clapping as Hilda fucks her.

"M-Mommy! Mommy, don't stop! Mommy, go faster!! Ah!!" Rosa started to drool, the pleasure from Hilda taking over every nerve in her body. Hilda grabbed a lock of hair from each of Rosa's buns and pulled them upward, using them as handles as she fucked Rosa. "Who's your mommy~ who knows how to fuck you just right?~" Hilda asked, lovely the control she had over Rosa. "YOU ARE, HILDA!! HILDA IS MY MOMMY!!! OH FUCK!! MOMMY!MOMMY!MOMMY!MOMMY!" Rosa repeated over and over again, her mind breaking in excitement. Hilda moaned as she felt cum building up, ready to burst out at any second. "MHMMM~ I'M GONNA CUM! MOMMY'S GONNA CUM INSIDE YOUR ASS~ AHHHHHM" Hilda screamed as strings of hot cum pumped inside Rosa's ass, the hot jizz pouring into her ass drove Rosa mad, she screamed and moaned, grabbing her cock and jerking it off furiously in joy "MOMMY'S CUM IS IN MY ASS!! MOMMY!! AAAAA~ 

Hilda wasn't done yet as she bent over and started eating Rosa's ass, eating all the cum dripping out of Rosa's little ass. Rosa ejaculated all over the room floor as Hilda tongues her butt, letting out an orgasm. Hilda turned Rosa around to face her and spit the cum she had gathered into her mouth. "MHMMMM~ Mahmma! Mhmmm~" Rosa couldn't speak clearly as cum filled her cheeks. After feeding her, Hilda watched in joy as Rosa swallowed every last drop of cum and saliva. Rosa exhaustingly rested her head on Hilda's lap afterwards, both girls laying on the cum coated floor.


End file.
